


Good Vibrations

by kellebelle



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fondling, Frottage, Groping, Kissing, Leg Humping, M/M, Needy Steve, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, The Author Apologizes, Vibes in public, an attempt was made, cockslut steve, getting it on in a club, over the pants handjob, possible voyeurism except no one is paying attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle
Summary: Tony dares Steve to wear a vibrator next time they are out in public. Things get pretty raunchy from there.R2: Vibes in Public square (TinySnark)





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the raunchiest thing I've ever written, and I haven't written smut in my fics in a long time, so it might be a little rusty.
> 
> I'd like to give a shout-out and thanks to [chlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare) and [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo) for their help and suggestions during the editing process of this. I'm pretty sure this would have been an epic fail without their input.

The thrumming of the music and low light setting was enough to make Steve feel a little more secure about his current situation, Tony observed. He knew Steve felt a bit less exposed despite the number of heads he was still managing to turn. He barely spared most people a second glance as he waited for the bartender to finish the drink orders he’d placed for himself and Tony. 

Tony watched his lover from a table several feet away. The way Steve lounged against the bar, his ass looked like it was waiting to be bitten and the muscles on his arms stood out like a beacon to anyone at the club trolling for fresh meat. He was easily the most beautiful person Tony had ever had the fortune of laying eyes on. He also had a thing for how adventurous Steve was, and well, the soldier was not disappointing him tonight in the least. He thumbed the small remote in his blazer pocket, not turning it on yet, but reminding himself it was still there.

The bartender handed the drinks over to Steve and Tony chose that moment to power on the toy. He watched with wonder as Steve’s spine stiffened and he had to make an effort not to crush the glass in his hands. Tony admired the way Steve’s ass clenched, the way his back muscles were showing through the sinfully tight shirt he was wearing. Despite the initial hiccup, Steve managed to make his way back to Tony without revealing anything had changed.

Tony smiled and took the drink.

“You okay, babe?” His smile was innocent (well as innocent as Tony was capable of) and he took a sip of his ginger ale while the blond blushed.

“Never better,” Steve replied evenly.

Tony’s eyebrows shifted upwards slightly and he pulled Steve to sit next to him in the small booth. He leaned against the soldier as he idly sipped his drink. He could feel the heat radiating off of Steve and the way his muscles would flex from time to time.

“You know all you have to do is say the word and we can stop.”

Steve snorted at that. “I’ve got this under control, Stark. Don’t worry about me.”

With a hum, he turned his head and started watching the club goers dancing on the floor. His eventual goal was to have Steve out there, dancing with him while the vibrator in Steve’s ass was on its highest setting. Until then he would just bring Steve close to the edge as many times as he could before Steve would become a panting, needy mess.

Steve was busy with his drink, thumb dragging slowly through the condensation on the side, transfixed by the crowd of dancers, most grinding in a slow, sensual motion.  Tony grinned at Steve’s distraction, taking advantage of it to reach over and gently palm Steve’s cock through his pants. That caused the soldier to jump a little but he wasn’t pushing Tony’s hand away, which lead to Tony softly stroking him, enjoying the hitch in Steve’s breath and the way the soldier’s hips moved up against Tony’s hand.

“You’re doing so good,” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear before nibbling on his earlobe. “So good for me, baby.”

Steve whined quietly at the praise and Tony rewarded him by raising the vibrator setting up a notch. He enjoyed the sudden jerk and loud gasp Steve made as his hand continued to move slowly over the soldier’s hardness. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to pull Steve’s cock out so he could climb under the table and suck him off. God, did that sound hot though. Apparently his own dick was just as turned on by the thought as it strained against the jeans he was wearing.

He turned slightly so he could face Steve a bit. When he looked Tony in the eyes, Tony could only stare at how wide Steve’s pupils were blown. His lips were red and he kept biting them to hold in the moans Tony knew he was trying desperately not to make. He leaned over and kissed Steve hard, the hand stroking Steve’s crotch adding a bit more pressure and moving a bit faster.

“This is the hottest thing ever, Steve,” Tony said loud enough for only the soldier to hear. “All I can think about right now is how badly I want to swallow your dick and choke on it. Do you think you’d be able to be still and keep quiet if I were to do that?”

His words must have had an effect on Steve because the soldier pulled him into a rough kiss, tongue working its way over parted lips and Tony gave way immediately. His hand kept up the work it was doing on Steve until he could tell Steve was close to the edge. Reaching into his pocket, he turned the toy off abruptly and Steve wasn’t able to stifle the disappointed moan at being denied his release.

“You do make such a lovely picture right now,” Tony said when he pulled away from the kiss. “I’m tempted to have you be the one to fuck me when we get home while that vibrator rubs against your prostate continuously. How many times do you think you can come from that?”

Steve pulled Tony to his lap and kissed him roughly again just to get him to shut up. Tony knew Steve wasn’t opposed to dirty talk. Rather, he was more concerned that the dirty talk alone was going to cause him to come, and as much as Tony knew he wanted to, he also knew that Steve got off on Tony teasing him for hours at a time.

“I bet I could sit in your lap and fuck myself on your cock right now while all these people danced.”

“Tony, shut up,” Steve growled, burying his face in Tony’s neck and breathing heavily against it, his composure slipping.

Tony chuckled and ran his fingers over the back of Steve’s sweat-slicked neck. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Steve answered by thrusting his hips against Tony’s, eliciting a moan from the genius, causing Steve to smile triumphantly.

Tony kissed him once more before standing up, abandoning his drink as well as Steve’s lap. Instead he grabbed the soldier’s hand and tugged on it until he was out of his seat as well.

He could see how hard Steve was and he looked up. “Follow me.”

Steve nodded, obliging despite the tent in his pants. Tony knew Steve was grateful, once again, for how dark it was as Steve trailed close behind him, hoping to divert any possible attention away from his awkward shuffle.

Tony had somehow managed to drag him into a hallway to the side, next to a door that read “employees only”. He kissed Steve again and turned the vibrator back on, amping it straight up to the middle setting.

The groan that escaped Steve’s lips was beautiful and Tony smiled.

“I think we need a moment or two of privacy.”

Steve lifted an eyebrow. “Okay,” he said, voice hoarse.

Tony pounced on Steve, arms wrapping around his neck, body pressed against Steve’s as he kissed him roughly. It was downright filthy the way Tony was rocking his hips against Steve’s. Steve gave just as good as he got, he and Tony both knowing that if anyone saw them, they’d probably be escorted from the club. For some reason, that seemed to turn Steve on even more.

The vibrator shut off again.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve ground out. “I’m so hard right now.”

“I know.” He turned Steve so he could see just the edge of the dancing crowd and pressed up against him from behind. “Look at them, Steve,” Tony started, turning the vibe back onto its lowest setting. “All those warm bodies, sliding against each other.” His hand cupped Steve’s ass, palm pressing against the base of the vibrating plug while his other hand wrapped around Steve’s waist before landing on his crotch.

“We’ll be dancing out there, pressed so close to each other while the plug pounds against your prostate. No one will even know that you’re being fucked while we’re surrounded. No one will pay attention to the way you’re going to hump my leg until you’re coming in your pants and gasping desperately. They won’t know that you’re going to end up coming more than once and that you’re going to be such a good boy the entire time. Does that sound good to you?”

Steve leans his head back until it’s against Tony’s and whimpers. “God, yes,” he moans, placing a hand over the one Tony has on his clothed cock and presses it even harder against the hardness. “Please,” he begs.

“Please, what?” Tony nips at Steve’s ear.

“Please. I want to come. Take me out there.”

Tony smiles. “I bet you’d be so happy for people to know how much you love having things shoved up your ass. If they knew what a slut you are for my cock.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Steve chants, working hard to maintain what little composure he still has. No one is looking, but he’s still being fondled in front of so many people.

Tony then presses two fingers against the base of the vibrator and lightly pushes on it several times, enjoying the way Steve nearly doubles over.

“Tony,” he says, breath coming out in harsh pants. He already looks completely wrecked. “Don’t stop,” he begs.

Tony continues to work Steve over for a few more minutes, enjoying the gasps and the moans that Steve is making just for him. Then he powers down the vibrator again and Steve wants to cry. He was so close again.

He follows Tony when the genius leads him towards the dance floor, knowing anyone who looked closely at him would know something was up. Tony doesn’t take them right to the middle, but he doesn’t place them on the fringe of the crowd either. Tony wants them to be able to make a swift exit if need be.

Tony wraps arms around Steve’s neck and presses a leg between the soldier’s, thigh pressing right up against Steve’s crotch. He starts dancing slowly to the beat, leg moving against Steve’s cock. Steve’s arms wrap around Tony’s waist, helping him achieve that desired friction he so desperately needs before Tony turns the vibrator onto its highest setting and Steve nearly falls over.

“Rub off against my leg as long as you want,” Tony says, breath tickling Steve’s ear before their lips are against each other, Tony's mouth hungry against Steve's while he panted through the sensations spiking through him .

Steve obeys Tony’s order, hips moving over Tony’s thigh as he dances. Tony slowly slides his hands over Steve’s back, down to his waist, and then to his ass where he gives a few encouraging squeezes that he knows jostles the plug inside of him. He doesn’t miss the way a flush starts to creep up Steve’s neck or the way his movements against Tony’s leg become more erratic.

Tony’s glad he picked the dark spot to dance because Steve isn’t holding it together as well as he was wanting to. The genius was proud though. He rocks his hips a bit harder, adding the pressure against Steve’s cock he knows the blond is seeking and it isn’t long before the soldier is practically shaking in his arms, high on the sensations, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body that leaves his shirt clinging to his muscles in all the right places.

“You’re a wreck,” Tony mutters against Steve’s lips. “You’re doing so good though. I bet you’re ready to come, aren’t you?”

Steve gives a barely perceptible nod and Tony can see he’s pretty far gone.

“Then come,” Tony orders and Steve does. He makes noises meant only for Tony’s ears as he tenses up during his release, arms wrapped tightly around the genius. Tony pets his hair and lets him ride it out, relishing in the feel of Steve’s cock rubbing against his leg, even as Steve is begging him to turn off the vibrator.

Tony waits just a bit longer despite the dampness he can feel through his jeans or the way his own dick is still trapped painfully tight because seeing Steve like this is amazing. When he does turn it off, Steve practically collapses against him, breathing harshly and still shaking.

“That was so hot, Steve,” Tony says with a low, rough voice, straining to brace some of Steve’s weight against him. He’s so hard himself that he’s definitely ready to go home. “We’re leaving the vibrator in and on at full speed and you’re going to fuck me into the mattress the moment we get to our bedroom. I won’t be turning it off after the first time you come though, so you think you can handle that?”

Steve just nods and whimpers, still trying to remember how his muscles work. He looks thoroughly fucked out and blissed, and Tony wishes he could capture this exact moment to look back upon later.

“Next time, I’m taking pictures,” he says gruffly, his own mind in a haze of desire and arousal.

The enthusiastic kiss Tony gets from Steve is all the genius needs to know Steve is on board with his idea too.

Tony brings out the camera later in bed, just to get some practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Indulging...a Few Whims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784723) by [chlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/pseuds/chlare)




End file.
